This Is Your Final Chance
by No.Life.In.The.Void
Summary: Fred and Hermione dance at Bill and Fleurs wedding and Fred tells her the truth.  I'm rubbish at summaries, but I promise that it's not as bad as this sounds


**Authors Note: This story is meant be read with the song "Magic Works" by the Weird Sisters from the GOF soundtrack. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing except my plot. **

Fred was having the best time he could remember since the day his shop opened. Everyone was carefree and happy for once, it wasn't forced or unnatural. Everyone was just…enjoying themselves.

His brother Bill had just married Fleur Delacour, an exceptionally pretty girl (and there was no question as to why, she was half Veela) Fred Remembered hitting on her during his sixth year at Hogwarts. The after party was in full swing with nearly 150 people talking, drinking, and dancing. They seemed to forget the danger and darkness that lingered outside of the tent.

Fred took a deep breath and drank the rest of his champagne. He had to do this. It might be his last chance, who knew when Harry, Ron, and Hermione would decide to leave them? It was only a matter of time. He might only have a few weeks which meant he had to take advantage of the time he still had.

"Are you finally going to confess?" George asked his twin grinning.

"…Yeah" Fred answered slowly. He had never been this nervous in his entire life. For the first time that he could remember Fred Weasley was lost for words.

Fred maneuvered through the crowd until he found who he was looking for. In front of him was a short, bushy haired girl in a red dress that hugged her subtle curves just right.

Fred took a few calming breaths before taping her on the shoulder.

Hermione whipped around and smiled. "Hi Fred! Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked brightly.

Fred smiled what he hoped was a confident smile. "Yeah, mum really outdid herself this time" He smirked. "As I've said before, when I get married we're all coming in jeans and a polo. Anyone who dresses up gets kicked out."

Hermione laughed and Fred felt butterflies rise in his stomach.

"Would….would you like to dance?" He asked her as a slow song called Magic Works by the weird sisters began to play.

Hermiones eyes widened and Fred repressed the urge to laugh, holding out his hand. She took it immediately and he lead her to the dance floor.

Fred gently placed his hand on her waist and she snaked her arms around his neck.

They were closer to each other than they had ever been.

"It's not fair you know" Fred whispered into her hair.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You put every girl here to shame, including the bride. It's not fair how beautiful you are Granger"

Hermione suddenly pulled back a bit. "How much have you had to drink tonight Fred?" She asked in a sharp tone.

"Only a few glasses Hermione, and that's not the point!" He answered, suddenly worried that he wouldn't be able to tell her.

"What is the point then?" She asked, her voice softening slightly.

"The point is, I've been quite taken with you for a long time Hermione" He told her taking a lock of her hair and twirling it between his fingers.

The girls eyes widened. "Fred I….I've fancied you for a while too…I just never thought you'd like someone…well someone like me…" She answered blushing.

"Of course I like you Granger, hell…I love you." He told her, tilting her head back and leaning in to kiss her. Just before his lips were able to touch hers however, a blue light filled the room and a voice sounded.

"The ministry has fallen" It said. Fred payed no attention to the rest of what it was saying. He realized that Hermione would have to leave.

"Go" He said loudly, kissing her forehead, she hesitated. "GO" He repeated and she ran away from him.

Fred hurried to find George and they followed the rest of the Weasleys to the safe house. All the while Fred thought of the irony of the lyrics that had played during their almost kiss.

_"Dance your final dance…this is your final chance"_

The song echoed in his head every now and then after that night as he wondered where the girl of his dreams was.


End file.
